


A Well Kept Habit

by magic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: "I fell asleep again, didn't I?" Dimitri asks, tone soft as he drags his fingers through Felix's hair. They finally find their mark as he yanks the tie from Felix's dark locks, causing them to tumble over the both of them."Only you," Felix says with a half hearted grimace. He shakes his head, the waves of black falling around his face. "You send your advisor to make your bed like a common maid and don't even have the decency to wait for it."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	A Well Kept Habit

He goes about his work with a familiarity that bites at his skin, the corner of his mouth turned downwards. The firewood is tossed into the hearth, a small push of magic from the tips of his fingers enough to light the tinder without having to pad back for a candle. The bed is made and then covers pulled down. Felix's only defiance seems to be the fact that the tray of dinner he's brought does not have a single piece of cheese on it, but it's not as if Dimitri would notice anyway.  
  
When he's finally done making what once was a cold room a home he returns to study, only to find that Dimitri has fallen asleep sitting up, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Parchments and letters and book upon book are laid before him - even an abacus made with heavy gemstone and gifted to Dimitri by one particularly insufferable noble as an intended affront. When Felix looks at it his stomach turns, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips as he goes to swat it.  
  
Perhaps it is the grumbling that rouses Dimitri, or more likely the sudden movement. In one second to the next he moves—a bruising grip too tight against Felix's wrist, eyes wild as he startles in his chair.  
  
Felix holds his tongue for once in his life, a litany of words threaten to come tumbling out as the skin on his wrist bruises, pain radiating. He knows this is not about him, he repeats this fact to himself as he clenches his teeth. It only takes a moment, anyway, for Dimitri's eyes to settle on Felix, the first flickers of life slowly coming back into them as he lets go of his vice grip.  
  
"Felix, I—" he starts, only for Felix to scowl and press two fingers to Dimitri's lip, stepping close to his king. His wrist is moving, at least. All and all things could be much worse.  
  
"Save it," he says, annoyance clear in his tone even as he leans down, too close.  
  
Their eyes meet each other's now, Felix all but sprawled over Dimitri's lap, only one leg on the ground. Dimitri instinctively has taken hold of the other, his grip strong and familiar, the same way he always holds Felix when he wants any distance between them to be a far off memory.  
  
When Felix finally removes his fingers he gives a moment to press down on the soft skin of Dimitri's lip, transfixed by the way Dimitri's breathing seems to be in time with his own. Felix leans forward to press their lips together as if he wants to take what little breath Dimitri has for himself, to have that which no one else can.  
  
Dimitri kisses him back, every movement of his mouth sure and sweet. His tongue pressing hotly against Felix's, claiming him without any room for error or doubt. Every so often he laughs, a happy low sound. Enough to make Felix shiver against him, Dimitri broad and warm and happy. Every press of their lips a reminder of how safe they both are here in each other’s arms.  
  
They kiss until Felix feels dizzy. Until Felix is completely settled in Dimitri's lap like a content cat, pawing at his chest and wanting whatever warmth he can get. Still, he bites down on Dimitri's lip, earning a small huff.  
  
"Stop that," Felix says with a growl, only getting yet another laugh from Dimitri. When Dimitri's hand goes to push away the hair from Felix's eyes, his gaze soft and tender and Felix feels as if he's melting. The heat has left the tips of his ears and has started to burn his cheeks, his skin, everything about him.  
  
This he is not yet familiar with. This is something he constantly has to remind himself of, in small touches and leaps of his heart.  
  
"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" Dimitri asks, tone soft as he drags his fingers through Felix's hair. They finally find their mark as he yanks the tie from Felix's dark locks, causing them to tumble over the both of them.  
  
"Only you," Felix says with a half hearted grimace. He shakes his head, the waves of black falling around his face. "You send your advisor to make your bed like a common maid and don't even have the decency to wait for it."  
  
Dimitri laughs again, the sound so pure that the pout falls from Felix's face wordlessly. When Dimitri pulls him close again for a kiss, he drags his fingers through Felix's hair once more. Felix loses himself in the kiss again, their hips rutting together lazily and without direction until he feels the familiar yank, earning a small whimper from his throat. Dimitri immediately takes advantage of the moment Felix's chin turns up, neck presenting itself.  
  
"We both know that isn't right, Felix. I had asked you to get ready for bed. Why would you make the bed when I plan on ruining both it and you?" Dimitri asks, a wicked smile pressed against the skin of Felix's neck before his teeth sink in.  
  
Felix shudders, already feeling as if everything is too much. After a lifetime of keeping their distance all Felix wants is this.  
  
"Asshole," Felix mutters, pressing his body forward and hands tangling themselves into Dimitri's hair.  
  
"Yours," Dimitri breathes against him, and Felix can't help but laugh, a deep throaty sound. He lifts his neck, offering it willingly as Dimitri continues to leave his mark.  
  
It's a strange feeling.  
  
Felix drags his nails against Dimitri's scalp hand finally trailing at the nape of his neck. "I'm training the new guards at sunrise," he says lazily, that pleasant warmth surging through his veins. Felix grips at his hair, pulling Dimitri off of him but not before receiving a swipe of tongue against his bruised skin. "Nn."  
  
Dimitri raises a curious eyebrow, dipping his head and resting his forehead against Felix's. His first instinct is to shy away, but as soon as he attempts he finds a warm hand against his cheek. The scarred flesh is rough against his skin, but Felix leans into it without a thought. Dimitri's fingertips drag themselves against his cheekbone, leaving a constellation of electricity in their wake.  
  
"Must you?" Dimitri asks, and his heart catches when Felix gives the smallest of smiles. He leans backwards, climbing off of Dimitri's lap and smacking away his reaching hands cruelly.  
  
Once Dimitri is still Felix presses his palms against the desk behind him, as if assessing its strength. He nods once, shoulders squared before lifting himself up gracefully, toes pointed downwards all the same.  
  
"How else am I supposed to take stock of them, then?" he asks, head tilting slightly to the side. Felix's hand drags from his abdomen downwards as he begins to unlace his pants.  
  
The form fitting leather Felix chooses when practicing his spellwork leaves little to the imagination, and Dimitri's fingernails dig into his own thigh, body burning with want. Felix notices. There's never any escaping his eye. But it doesn't matter, because he lifts his head and says the words, sharp as his steel, "touch yourself.”  
  
So Dimitri does.  
  
A shaky laugh escapes Felix's throat, mouth upturned and eyes closed. It burns, the way that Dimitri stares at him as reverently as anyone ever could. He doubts he will ever be used to it. Even with them closed he can tell how eager Dimitri is with the fall of his breath, the barely contained strength coming off of him in waves.  
  
"They'll know my blade," he begins, lifting his hips upwards. "Who they have behind them. Who they have to answer to if they do not serve my king faithfully."  
  
The pants are snug enough that he has to yank, and almost immediately he feels Dimitri on him, nothing but muscle and mass as his hands grab onto Felix's waist, pressing down roughly. There is no space between them, and Felix wants even more. He urges Dimitri on with a shock of magic, and Dimitri’s grip tightens almost immediately. His grip is rough teetering on painful, and he can’t get enough.  
  
"Felix," Dimitri says, his pupil blown and lip bitten red. He lets out a small sound, as if trying to remember how to speak. It's so endearing that it makes Felix's teeth hurt.  
  
He leans forward, grabbing at Dimitri's shirt and kissing him as he hikes his legs upwards, curling them around Dimitri's broad shoulders. Felix presses himself down, Dimitri's fingers already inside of him hungrily as Dimitri works at yanking at a pantleg, his teeth not far behind. Felix's pale skin is still littered with bruises of various colors from the past week. Dimitri ends up mouthing at a half healed one, sucking at the delicate skin and earning a groan from Felix.  
  
"Tell me what you wanted when you opened yourself up for me," Dimitri presses against the marked skin, trailing down for another as he jerks his fingers upwards, making Felix shudder.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Felix groans, digging his heels into Dimitri's back. He needs him closer, quicker, faster. When Dimitri stops all of his movements Felix lets out a hiss, scrambling for purchase. "You," he lets out, out of breath and needy.  
  
"Always you, you fool," he says, frowning before Dimitri finally presses against his entrance, twitching and hot.  
  
Felix covers his eyes with his arm, bending his legs further back as Dimitri presses him down against the desk. His next words are barely there, quiet against their heavy breathing. "So fill me up."  
  
Dimitri sinks into him immediately, hips pulling back and snapping forward without any pause. The breath is torn from Felix's lungs, his whole body feeling like the moment before thoron rips itself from his veins. A few errant sparks dance brilliantly upon his ribcage, lifting themselves upwards sinking into Dimitri's fingers. Grip tightening, Dimitri growls as the electricity jolts him, a particularly rough snap of his hips given as he bites roughly against Felix's calf. The leather is enough until it isn't, and Felix feels the cool touch of teeth against skin. The wolf and his fangs, he thinks, before smacking at Dimitri's head.  
  
It only takes a nod of his head and Dimitri's rough hands are upon him, moving back before gripping his shoulder before flipping Felix over. He fucks Felix in earnest then, one hand pulling Felix's back and intertwining their fingers as Felix bounces up and down on his cock. Every sound that is pried from Felix's throat only seems to encourage Dimitri, ripping Felix's loose tunic off and immediately kissing the skin there.  
  
Felix feels as if every part of him is being taken, even Dimitri's fingers have found their way to Felix's aching cock and have begun to do their best to relieve the pressure. "Dimitri," Felix breathes out, his throat hoarse and wanting. The wood is cool against his face, fingers clenched into parchment paper and ink spilled over his fingers. They've made more of a mess of things than usual, Felix can hear the wood splintering underneath Dimitri's grasp.  
  
But any bruises that are for his skin are so lovingly given, never any more pressure or pain than he can take. Felix lets himself go like this, bent over Dimitri's desk, his howls only adding to the cacophony of sounds.  
  
Dimitri fucks him like he doesn't know anything besides this, the press of his skin against Felix. The feeling of his palm flat against Felix's back, fingers gripping onto his shoulder, the others wrapped around his. It's clear to tell that this won't last long, but Felix takes what he can get. He presses back against Dimitri, urging him on with small praises that come out like a foreign language he's stolen away. Strange on his tongue enough to burn his cheeks, but he knows them to be true.  
  
" _Fuck,_ " he hisses out, one particular thrust of Dimitri against him snapping his hips forward roughly. Dimitri has always been good at finding the spots that make Felix lose it, his body nothing but scrambling limbs begging for purchase. He seeks relief by pressing back, deeper, deeper.  
  
There is something about how he feels when Dimitri is in him that makes him feel as if he is whole for once in his life. "There," he begs, a groan escaping his lips "Fuck, Dima, goddess fuck please."  
  
He need not say more, Dimitri following his words from earlier. Felix feels him throb inside of him, aching and red hot before he comes, holding Felix against him and gripping onto his arm tight just shy of painful.  
  
The warmth blooms in Felix immediately, burning inside him pleasantly as Dimitri's hand gives a few half-hearted tugs to finish him off as he lays, exhausted on top of Felix. He gets the job done regardless, the weight of him intoxicating after everything that has already sent Felix over the edge.  
  
He comes with Dimitri's name on his lips, sparks flying off of him, with Dimitri whispering how beautiful he is. How much he loves him, that he can no longer think of a life where they did not eventually end here, together—no, he refuses to think of it. When he flips Felix back over again, making even more of a mess of the desk Felix gives a small warning grumble.  
  
"What a mess. You're making more work for me tomorrow," he says, his eyes falling on the abacus from earlier. He scoffs, as if disappointed that it wasn't part of the casualties before smacking it without any remorse. It falls over, crashing and spilling the stones across the stone floor. He raises an eyebrow, and although his clothes are rumpled and his body still heaving from the exertion he looks very much like a smug cat.  
  
"You're one to talk," Dimitri groans, grabbing for Felix and pulling him closer exhaustedly. His fingers tangled through Felix's hair as Dimitri pulls him against his chest, Felix's legs wrapping around him without a question as he begins his trek back to their bedchambers. Everything else can wait until the morning light.  
  
"I think I can sleep now," Dimitri says, lovesick and happy as they begin to shed their clothes for bed as they pick at their dinner tray. Felix pointedly mentions that he had been sleeping before only to get hit with what is quite possibly the most unfair thing about Dimitri.  
  
Dimitri smiles, honest and true. He leans forward, that dangerous flash of white pressed against Felix's neck before he presses Felix down to the bed. Felix's heart picks up, exhausted and spent but always ready for another fight.  
  
He is weak for Dimitri, in a way he has had to get used to. The tips of his fingers tingle, eyes tired as he nods, his own hands pressing against Dimitri's chest. The softness of the bed is needed after the abuse his body took on a moment before.  
  
He is weak for Dimitri. He does not mind it.  
  
"Let's get to bed, then."

**Author's Note:**

> something sweet and spicy to get you through to the weekend <3 comments are treasured and looked to whenever i'm going through it, so a very sincere thank you to everyone that's left/leaves one even if it takes me a lil bit to respond. feel free to hmu on [twit!](https://twitter.com/magictomes)


End file.
